Child resistant blisters are well known in the prior art. Many a times, child resistant blisters are prohibitively expensive. Instead, child resistant carton comprising the blisters are the emerging trends. These features are known in the prior art. The present invention relates to improved child resistant carton and methods for using the same. The child resistant features should be durable and reliable but nonetheless easily operated by adults. Preferably, the carton may be operated to repeatedly access the contents thereof. These are less expensive and yet are effective child resistant ones.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,079 relates to produce a package, for example for pharmaceutical preparations, in which the contents are better protected against children gaining access which is as good after repeated openings and closings as on the first opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,211 relates to cartons, and, more particularly, to child resistant cartons and method for using the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,291 relates to Child resistant elderly friendly tablet dispensing container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,047,829, 6,230,893, 6,412,636 relate to a unit dose packaging system (UDPS) having a child resistant locking feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,272 relates to a unit dose packaging system (UDPS) with exterior pocket feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,149 relates to a unit dose packaging system (UDPS) with molded locking feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,282 relates to peel away tab child resistant package.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,776 relates to child resistant pill dispenser.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,401,702, 5,437,371, 5,129,527, 6,409,020 relate to child resistant blister package.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,275 relates to child resistant package.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,838 relates to child resistant medication compact.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,691 relates to child resistant closure.
US application No. 20040099565 relates to a carton package of fiber-based material for pharmaceutical etc. that overcomes the structural weakness problem of the prior art.
US application No. 20070235368 and 20090045096 relate to a child resistant, senior friendly unit dose container.
US application No. 20080093252 relates to blister card for child-resistant package.
US application No. 20080135606 relates to apparatus and method for holding and protecting drug delivery devices.